


The Cable Knit Tales

by angrybirdcr



Series: THE HOMEY BLISS SERIES [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cable knit sweater, chris evans as a human snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: After a peaceful walk in the park with Dodge, Chris comes home to find a nice surprise waiting for him
Relationships: Chris Evans x You, Chris Evans x reader - Relationship
Series: THE HOMEY BLISS SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026403
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Cable Knit Tales

**Author's Note:**

> //You can also find me on TUMBLR // Wattpad 
> 
> A/N: This was written under the heavy influence of caffeine at late night during a thunderstorm, so yeah all mistakes are mine. Other than that, well this was inspired by, and written for, the lovely TUMBLR's @just-one-ordinary-fangirl for her 500 Followers Celebration. Congratulations on your milestone hun! 🥳🥂🎉
> 
> WARNINGS: Just some tooth-rotting fluff. Adding Chris and Dodger wearing cable knit sweaters as a warning, if you must
> 
> **Challenge’s Prompts are in BOLD**
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don’t know Chris Evans or anyone from his circle, or out of it, or at all for that matter. So, yeah everything is a work of fiction and as such it does not intent to reflect the real activities of Chris**
> 
> **Pics are for reference only and they’re not meant to be a literal interpretation of the details hereby described (included but not limited to reader’s appearance) // Pics taken from Pinterest, credits go to their respective creators // CREDITS! Cute heart divider sby the incredibly talented TUMBLR's @firefly-graphics **

[ ](https://ibb.co/kqqBKMz)

It was a cool and breezy day, _perfect for cuddling_ , warm fuzzy blankets and hot steamy choco, and maybe some sweets too, _because that was never too much, right?_ So, _you planned on doing just that!_

Taking advantage of the fact that Chris choose to take Dodger to the park, you took your chance to prepare a nice surprise for him. The man wasn’t lying when he talked about his love for cable knit sweaters in Boston during cold times. It have barely been a day or so after Aly came over with Mylo for Dodger’s play date, _and here he was in that damn white fluffy piece looking like a snack! And you were loving each second of it._

So _,_ the moment that he went out the door, you didn’t miss a minute to get everything ready before they came back home. You reached the kitchen and scrambled to get it all out for prepping in record time, _oh sugar, there was so much sugar_ and you loved it too! You hummed to Chris’ playlist in the background as you set the timer on. 15 minutes, that was all it took before you were able to give it the final touches. Once you were satisfied with the results you placed it all in a plate to let it rest.

Seeing that you still had time left, you rushed back in into the bedroom, taking a quick warm shower, you made sure to use that body wash that smelled just the way Chris loved. You took one of your comfy loose sweaters that reached a little bit up the knees, with nothing underneath but a simple pair of undies. But that wasn’t what this was about, _oh no_ , just a few days prior you had ordered online a pair of white cable knit knee high socks that perfectly matched Chris’ and Dodger’s cable knit sweaters., and they had arrived right on time! So, now it was time to finally put them to good use. Just a high loose bun on your hair, a layer of lip gloss and a dash of that sweet perfume that you knew drove Chris crazy and you were done.. _. with yourself_

Now, it was time for the final touches. You quickly rearranged the bed, nesting it up with your fluffy blankets and a bunch of pillows, _oh yeah_ , you might or might not have a _slight_ obsession with soft huggable pillows. Not that Chris wasn’t a teddy bear himself and you spent most of your time on top of him (pun intended), however he was not always there so they became your best friends and poor substitutes for his absentee time _(that was until quarantine happened, so you had now unconsciously dragged him into your pillowy world too)_. Once you were happy with them, it was time to check up the TV.

> _One word (and symbol): Disney+_

Chris didn’t miss a single second to subscribe immediately as it was up for subscription. And you were reaping off the benefits yourself, as he had hooked you up on the vice of the talking mouse’s world. _Scrolling, scrolling... prrrrrrfect!_ You clicked on the one you wanted and set it on, just waiting for the **PLAY** ▶ button to be pressed. A few scented candles lit later and then you moved back to the kitchen

You couldn’t wait to see his face! Once you went back upstairs and took the first sip of your cup, you knew that this was the right decision. At that moment, you heard the distinguishable sound of his keys being dropped in the plate and Dodger’s paws clacking on the floor.

“Hey, baby! We’re back!” He called you

“In the bedroom, love!” You yelled back, heartbeat rising with each step he gave, then you heard the knob open

“ _Wow... baby!_ What is all of this?” He asked, brows arched, wide eyes shining in awe and mouth agape. You sprawled on bed, _a very inviting and warmly looking bed_ , a tray filled with a fresh homemade batch of Christmas themed cookies (because it was almost that time of the year again, wasn’t it?), 2 cups of steamy marshmallows covered cocoa, his favorite scented candles, he could also smell the faint notes of your freshly bathed self, the perfect room temperature and finally but not least... Disney in big bold letters displayed on the screen

“Surprise!” You said giggling at his face... _you did it,_ you left America’s golden boy speechless “ ** _Come in! Close the door and sit down_** ” You softly said, as he did as he was told. He took off his shoes and jeans before hoping in bed next to you. You carefully covered him up with your blanket and snuggled on his side as he took his cup of the delicious chocolaty treat

“Mmm, delicious! Is this my mom’s recipe?” He asked taking another sip before putting a cookie inside his mouth

“Yes, I asked her for it a few days ago. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while a now. So, I figured that today was the day.” You smiled, throughly enjoying his pleasured face as he took another bite of your own special chocolate chips cookies “The cookies, on the other hand, are totally mine!” You proudly added, loving the smirk that etched his face

“And you babe, are awesome. Do I say that enough?” He chuckled watching the spark flicker on your eyes, lip between your lip

“Huh... I think that you might need to do that more often, cuz’ I might be forgetful” You playfully said, his mischievous smirk growing by the moment, you did not miss that up while enjoying your own cup “I know that look...What are you thinking _Christopher_...?” You asked, eyes narrowed, carefully studying his next moves.... he set aside his cup, just like you just did a few seconds again and his eyes lustfully eating you up as he slowly approached you like a lion about to devour his prey...

“Chris.. no! Don’t even think about it!” You warned him with a wavering voice caused by the throaty chuckle about to pass your lips

“Wasn’t this your plan, love? _Netflix and Chill?_ ” He sexily chuckled when saying that, never stopping his almost tortuous pace, hands lost beneath the sheets just a few millimeters away from your naked leg... then you felt it... his warm big hand set upon you.

“ _CHRIS_!” You screeched chuckling, unable to contain the hearty laugh that left your lungs as he tickled you beneath the fluffy covers, his lips connecting with yours in a slow sensual dance, your mixed essences attacking your taste buds, an exquisite burn in your chest at the lack of oxygen, a sweet torture that continued until you could no more

“Okay, that was...incredible” You breathed out once air found its way back into your lungs “ _However_...” You flirtatiously said, placing your finger over his lush sinful lips “As much as I want to continue this, _and we will..._ , **_all I want to do right now is cuddle with you in bed... is that too much to ask?_** ” You truthfully told him, not that you would ever turn down an offer of a hot session with him, _if the previous passionate night was any proof of it,_ but you had really spent a lot of time planning this. It was something that you truly wanted to share with him, it was about the intimacy of it.

It was about the unexplainable sensation of feeling his warmth seeping through your pores as you simply laid on his chest, hands entwined together and lazily moving every once in a while, as his heartbeat lulled you into a peaceful trance while you both enjoyed the banal pleasure of watching a film you both loved with some homemade snacks... it was all part of a dream, _your dream and you were living it with him._ And you were sure that he could see it on your eyes, as he sweetly caressed your lips with his thumb before dropping one last peck, pulling you closer to him, until your smell engulfed him whole. He took a whiff of it and lowly monad din appreciation, a soft kiss planted atop the crown of your head.

_“And I would never turn down the chance to hold you in my arms”_ He lovingly said, his slightly cracked voice and his tight embrace letting you know everything that you needed to know. You heard his love laced on each of his words, as his watered eyes met yours in silent communication.

_He was yours, as you were his_

**A/N:** Okay, that was it! It was much fun to write it. I hope that you enjoy it! Much love!


End file.
